typical love story
by eeesah
Summary: it was two years after the war. harry defeated voldie, ron's gone and draco and hermione are friends. draco is crushing on hermione and he is already sending signals. my first fanfic.
1. crush or love?

This is a typical love story and my first fanfic so please be nice and criticize..Ü ha! it rhymes!

CHAPTER 1

It is almost a two years now when Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. All of the death eaters were killed and unfortunately, some of the Hogwarts students as well. One of them was Ronald Weasley. It was always expected that he would eventually end up with Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' valedictorian. It was really irritating you know, being paired up with one of your best friends. People eventually noticed that this is not going to happen when Ron started dating Lavender right before the war; and Hermione, well, she was absorbed on her studies and Head Girl duties.

During the war, many secrets were revealed. It was really a shock when almost half of the Slytherin house was into the Light side as well as Draco Malfoy. Since Draco was Head boy, he had spent time with Hermione and he confessed to her about his father's beatings and his plan to help the Light. At first Hermione was skeptical but because she was naturally a good person, she helped him out and they became good friends. Draco also told Hermione that he was secretly friends with Harry and Ron. Together, all four of them led the students in fighting the Dark side.

a/n: on with the story…

_maybe I'm a little addicted_

_maybe I just can't get out of this_

_maybe it is just too soon to say_

_I see you blow right by my window_

_you flew away and I was left inside_

_without a clue…_

_"…and if you think that I am too stoned to write, don't think twice."_

"Hey 'Mione! Could you turn that thing down? I can't hear someone's order." Harry screamed as Hermione desperately searches for the stereo's remote but accidentally turning up the volume.

"HERMIONE!"

"YEAH! SORRY! CAN'T FIND THAT DAMN REMOTE!"

"GRANGER SWEARS!" Everybody in the coffee shop stared at Draco. It seems that Hermione finally found the damn remote.

"Hey _Malfoy_." Draco smiled. He never admitted it, but he really missed it when Hermione addresses him by his surname. Ever since his shocking declaration of sides, he became good friends with the Golden Trio. He was starting to wonder if people are calling them the Fantastic Four or something. But after Ron's death, he became a little more into their friendship especially when Ron left him a letter telling him to take care of Harry and Hermione or else his ghost would haunt Draco every night.

"Sorry 'Mione. Old habits die hard."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hermione shrugged, as she was busy rummaging the store's drawer for spare batteries. She was the one who suggested installing a sound system in the coffee shop but she really hates it when these kind of contraptions requires to change batteries. Hermione and Harry decided to have their own business in the muggle world since Harry changed his mind into becoming an Auror and Hermione wanted to have something to use her time with. Having the shop was also nice because of the two's obsession to coffee.

"Hey Draco, what was your order?" Harry was the one in charge of the orders while Hermione does the financing.

"Oh yeah. Uhm, Mocha Frappe. Tall." Draco said still looking Hermione. Hermione always amazed him. She always acted natural not like other girls. While they are busy staying beautiful and trying to stay young, Hermione was busy helping people. He never told anyone that he has a crush on her. He always adored her ever since first year. Draco always liked the way she looked even with her frizzy hair and beaver-like teeth; natural yet beautiful.

"_…Free your mind don't let me down. We'll find a way to make it go away…"_ Draco watched Hermione while she was singing with corny actions and holding the remote like a microphone. They didn't notice a red head come in.

"Is she always like this? I really think that she needs professional help. Too much coffee is bad." Ginny said as she came to the counter and gave Harry a kiss who just gave Draco his order. Ginny and Harry started dating just before the war.

"Haha Ginny. Very funny." Hermione stopped and gave Ginny a hug as soon as she heard her girl best friend made her usual Hermione's-blood-is-already-coffee-and-she's-hyperactive comment.

"Hey Ginny." Draco waved at her.

"Hi Draco. It seems that you have been hanging out here everyday. Don't tell me you're getting addicted to coffee too! One hyperactive Head girl is enough, let's not get the Head boy have too much caffeine too." Ginny joked.

"Don't worry Gin. Caffeine's sometimes good for our body you know." Harry said. "Watcha doing here anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" Ginny pouted. "You mister are supposed to help me and mom move furniture. Fred and George are not yet home right now and besides, you promised you would help us."

"Oh… yeah.. but-"

"No buts. You promised!"

"Yeah Harry, you promised" Hermione chimed in, helping Ginny while Harry gives Draco a pleading look.

"Can't help you Harry. _You promised._" Draco mimicked Hermione.

"Argh. All right. But Draco's going to stay here because no one's going to help Hermione." Harry gave Draco a sly grin while Draco glared at him. Harry was the only one who knew about his crush on Hermione. Harry caught him once staring at Hermione in the hospital after the war. She was hit by a Crucio and was badly hurt. Draco was really worried about her so he took care of her until she became conscious.

_"You know Draco, if you really like Hermione, just tell her. She may be book smart but when it comes to interaction with the opposite sex, she is really naïve." Harry sat beside Draco who was holding Hermione's hand._

_"What if she rejects me? I mean, almost seven years of endless name calling is not that easy to forget." Draco sighed._

_"Psh. She's you friend you know. If she survived seven years of name calling, I'm sure she would survive your declaration of undying love for her." Draco laughed._

_"Thanks dude."_

_"No problem. If ever you had enough courage to tell Hermione, you know you've got my blessing."_

Draco sighed. "Yeah. Of course. Why not. Let me call my secretary to cancel my afternoon meeting." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks dude." Harry said as Ginny dragged him out of the store.

"Those two really look good together." Hermione chuckled.

"Thanks Draco, you really are a friend." Draco smiled back.

"No problem. " _The problem is that I don't want to be just your friend._


	2. duets and realizations

CHAPTER 2

_I went ahead with out direction_

_A form of semi self-mutilation_

_Dragonfly collides with truth_

"_…why can't you see me like I see you?" _Hermione sang with all her heart not minding the people around her.

_"…can't you feel me like I feel you? Can't you be with me tonight?" _Draco sang with Hermione and they did corny actions like they are singers in love.

_And if you think that I am too stoned to write_

_Don't think twice_

_Free your mind, don't let me down_

_We'll find a way to make it go away._

_I'll make it go away…"_

"You know the song? I never knew you know muggle songs especially this one." Draco shrugged.

"Yeah. I heard this song somewhere and I liked it." Hermione laughed.

"I guess you became soft." Draco smirked at this statement. He really became soft ever since he became friends with Hermione. She was his first girl pal and it was nice because once in a while they would get into intelligent yet friendly arguments. There was one time when they argued if the chicken came first before the egg. "I've never seen you smirk for a long time."

"As you said, I became soft." Hermione smiled at him. He was absolutely lost at her smile. Whenever she smiles, you could feel her sincerity.

"Hey, you're lucky we don't have that much customer this time. So how's business?"

"Huh," Draco was still staring at her chocolate orbs, "Uhm, well, everything's going fine actually. Quidditch never dies so I guess I'll never go broke." Draco now owns a Quidditch store in Diagon Alley. Unlike Harry and Hermione, he chose to stay around the magic world.

Hermione was now staring at Draco. She always like it when he is flustered, surprised or confused. His eyes tell everything when it comes to his emotions. After two years of friendship, she knew how to appreciate his once offending smirk and his big ego. She even admitted to herself that she is crushing on Draco Malfoy. a/n: Isn't it cute? They like each other but they don't know if the other likes them. She liked it when he would sleep on the couch at Head's common room whenever he was finishing an essay. He looked peaceful. Sometimes she would brush away stray hair covering his eyes, and from then on, she is positive that she liked Draco. But her rational side took control and told her to just stay friends. In the first place, their friendship is still fragile. Confessing one's love to the other is not a good move.

_Love? I'm in love with him? Oh no. _Hermione groaned as she heard the narration.

"'Mione? 'Mione!" Draco frantically waves his hand in front of Hermione's face. "Are you okay? You zoned out. I don't know what to do if I lost you." _Ooops, did I just say that?_

_Did he just say that? _"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Uhm, well, you really wouldn't know what to do if you lost me because you can't find somebody else who is as intelligent and patient as me." Hermione joked not minding his last sentence.

"Or as kind and beautiful." Draco said while staring at her. He decided that he really needed to do something to let Hermione know that he loves her. _Oh great. Now I'm in love with her. _He looked at her reading her expression.

Whatever Hermione was feeling was well kept. She didn't show how happy, ecstatic and confused she was. _Does that statement means something? I mean he already knows how to deliver that line to girls. He has been doing that to all of them but maybe he's sincere. His eyes say so but maybe he's just saying that because we are friends. But nobody has ever told me those things well, except for my mom but they are relatives and who in the right mind would tell their daughters that they are unattractive. I hope he's telling the truth. Maybe he knows that I like --_

"'Mione! You keep on zoning out. I think Ginny's right. You had too much coffee." Draco panicked. _Is she okay. I think she freaked out when I told her that. Argh. Why am I nervous? I am Draco Malfoy. No girl could make me go weak in the knees. Even Pansy can't make me go like this. Well, except for Hermione. Her mere presence could make my heart palpitate and make my insides shake. I would always get lost in her eyes, too bad she's a mudblood but I don't care anymore if she's a mudblood. She's intelligent and understanding. I am really in love with her. Is she finally getting my signal? Maybe she's just scared. Ah. I know what to do._

Hermione laughed. "No I'm fine. Really."

_Here goes nothing. _"Hey could you close the store now? Let's have dinner somewhere. It has been a long time since I ate muggle food." Draco offered his left arm while his right hand was massaging his stomach. "As mush as I love your store's doughnuts and coffee, I think a scrumptious dinner is something that is needed to be given to a fine beautiful hardworking lady."

_Did he just ask me for dinner? OMG, he's really serious, his eyes say so. Wow, he's even fidgeting his fingers. _"Why thank you kind sir. It is such an honor to be escorted by a very handsome gentleman." Hermione gave Draco a curtsie and they both laughed and walked hand in hand out of the store after informing Harry of their agenda and closing the shop.

* * *

the song i used for chapters 1&2 is 'dragonfly' by sponge cola..

so? what do you guys think? this is the first time i would let other people read my work. please be nice and tell me if i need to work on some things. thanks!


End file.
